Fight Nights at Freddy's vs. Creppypasta
Fight Nights at Freddy's vs. Creppypasta is an episode from DBX, created by Skyblazero and collaborated by Foxyboy1998. Description Who of these things that give very fear, will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight The Team Creppypasta saw Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and enter in the Pizzaria and saw the Team Fight Nights at Freddy's and the teams decided fight. HERE WE GOOOO! Fights Sonic.exe vs Freddy Freddy first throws Pizza Wheels and exe who dodges and Homming Attack Freddy, knocking him down. Freddy gets up but is Spin Dashed by exe in the stomach and then exe kick Freddy in aside who then throws his microphone at exe, who barely dodges and Freddy hit exe in the face, knocking him down. Then exe gets up and Freddy uses Birthday to boost his power and then he hits exe several times in the face, until tackles exe in the ground. Then exe gets up and hits Freddy in the face and then kicks him in the stomach, and Freddy try to bite exe, who barely dodges the attack and kicks Freddy in aside. Then Feddy try to use the Escape Key but exe teleports behind Freddy, confounding Freddy and exe his his Pyrokinesis to burn the stage and then he hit Freddy in the back and burns the bear, revealing his endoskeleton, killing him. K.O. Sonic.exe: I AM GOD! Bonnie The Bunny vs Jeff The Killer Bonnie sees Jeff as he charges at Jeff, Jeff dodges and gets a attack on Bonnie. Bonnie throws some pizza at Jeff and plays a guitar that hurts Jeff. Jeff tries some few stabs on Bonnie but they did nothing but only a little damage Bonnie screams and bites Jeff's head off K.O Chica vs Jane The Killer Chica sees Jane, Jane gets the slash on Chica. Chica throws a cupcake at Jane that it exploded. Jane survives and tries to hit Chica to the face Chica throws an ultimate exploding cupcake as it kills both of them K.O Foxy vs Tails Doll First Tails Doll runs and throws a punch in Foxy and then shoot his laser at Foxy, but Foxy don't was affected. Tails Doll circles around and gets some blows in Foxy. Then Foxy slash Tails Doll in the stomach with his hook, hurting a little Tails Doll and Tails Doll try to bite Foxy in his leg, but Foxy stomps and gets Tails Doll off him. Tails Doll rolls over and charges at Foxy to aim for the chest. Then Foxy grab Tails Doll from his neck and slash Tails Doll with his hook several times in the stomach and then Foxy bites Tails Doll, so hard that crush the gem in the head from Tails Doll and then bite his head so hard that destroy his head in pieces. K.O Mangle vs Herobrine Herobrine first runs at Mangle with his sword and slash Mangle several times, but because Mangle is an animatronic, he is not affected with this. Then Mangle try to bite Herobrine, who teletransport behind from Mangle to avoid the attack and creates a lot of zombies to attack Mangle, who bite all the zombies, creating a great puddle of blood. Then Herobrine use his electric manipulation but create a little damage in Mangle who runs at Herobrine and push him in a wall and runs at Herobrine and bites him in his head, but Herobrine kicks Mangle in aside and blood cames out from Herobrine's head a little. Then Herobrine use his Pyrokinesis and burns all the stage from both and then Herobrine kicks Mangle in aside and push him in the fire and burns Mangle, revealing his endoskeleton. K.O Marionette vs Slenderman Slenderman teleports around and somehow a music box was playing. He steps closer and than the marionette pops out of the music box and charges at Slenderman Slenderman deflects Marionette's attack with his tentacles. Marionette summons some kids to attack Slendy. Slenderman kills all the kids and Marionette tries to put Slenderman on puppets on strings but Slenderman broke free. Slenderman teleports behind Marionette and plays the static effect which kills off Marionette. K.O Final Fight: Bonnie and Foxy vs. The rest from the Team Creppypasta Bonnie and Foxy saw that all the Team Creppypasta kill all the rest from the Team Fight Nights at Freddy's so both decide fight with the Team Creppypasta. HERE WE GOOOO! Foxy runs with his hook at Herobrine, who takes out his sword and both collide weapons, until Herobrine kicks Foxy in aside and runs to cut Foxy, but no affected Foxy and Foxy try to bites Herobrine who teleports to dodge the attack. Bonnie charges at exe, who dodges and Homming Attack Bonnie knocking him down. Then Foxy was fighting with Slender, running at him with his hook who teleports to dodge the attack and plays the static effect wich kills off Foxy. Then Bonnie throws Pizza at Team Creppypasta, but the Team Creppypasta dodges and exe and Herobrine put fire in the stage with his pyrokinesis and Slender plays the static effect wich kills off Bonnie and then exe throws Bonnie in the fire, burning him, revealing his endoskeleton. K.O The Team Creppypasta walks out from the Pizzaria. Results The winner of this DBX is: The Team CreppypastaCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Collaborations Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights